doge_fedfandomcom-20200216-history
Leouch
"Three words. Doge Federation First. I love our allies, but I've got to fix this group- for the war mongers out there- I'm not going to give you the attention you crave" - Leouch Adoge "Leouch" Hitwow was the original leader of Doge Federation. He was known for his kindness and compassion to his soldiers, his determination in keeping the doge meme alive, and his german themes. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Leouch's past, other than he was an orphan that stayed in his orphanage until he was old enough to fight for his country as part of the military. Military and accident Leouch quickly ranked up and became known in this military due to his wit, skill, and his charm. Eventually he became a lieutenant and went on a daring mission. On that mission his goal was to fly a helicopter directly into the cate base and capture the hostage. However, once he landed a grenade was chucked inside the helicopter, the grenade was about to explode and kill his commander, so he made a sacrifice. Leouch jumped, shoving his commander out of the blast radius and enduring the explosion of the grenade. This led to him losing his right leg, having to amputate his right arm, and multiple grenade fragments lodged inside his torso. Beginning of Doge Federation After his sacrifice, Leouch was promoted eventually to general. With this new promotion he commanded doges with the utmost talent. His commander observed this, and since he was retiring soon, decided that Leouch should be the new leiter of Doge Federation. The Golden Age Once he became leiter, Leouch decided his army needed some extra support. Thats when he met Jeterman, the leader of Doge Nation. With these two groups combined, they gained many new members and became powerful. Separation from Doge Nation However, eventually Doge Nation and Doge Federation split up due to an argument between Jeter and Leouch. This argument is quite controversial on who started the argument and this split, but it led to a deep grudge between the two. Leouchs First Leave As the stress of Jeters grudge with Leouch stressed him, he handed down his leadership to his most trusted HR at the time, Forbes50. This lead to an era known as the "Forbes Era". The Silver Age Soon enough, the glorious leader returned. Many doges rejoiced and Forbes gave Leouch his leadership back peacefully. This age didnt change much compared to The Golden Age. However, a huge advancement in technology for the fed was the addition of Tanks and Panzers. These vehicles were a great advancement and made combat in Doge Federation very different, mostly for the best. Leouch's Second Leave Believe to be caused by the same reasons as his first leave, Leouch left once again. Handing his leadership to Duskens, his son, instead of Forbes due to his defection to Doge Nation. With Duskens as leader, the Platinum age began. The Diamond Age Leouch came back once again. Duskens gave him his leadership and the Platinum Age ended, and the Diamond Age began. The Diamond Age brought many doges that are well known veterans in modern day, such as DogeusI, Palawin, Trueblue11, and many more. This age brought new bases to doge fed also. Such as the Outskirts, Omaha Beach and eventually, Paris. Before these additions all Doge Fed had was one base, that got bland as time went on. Leouch's "Final" Leave Leouch stated that this was his final leave, and he would not return. However, some people believe that 12.5.15 which is a phrase that Leouch often said, is a code word for the date he will return, December 5th, 2015. Leouch created a forum post of his final words in a paragraph. They are stated below. Here is a link to his final words (Link). He then gave leadership to Duskens once again. However, due to jeters threats to delete the group, Duskens got rid of any german themed objects and clothes and changed to a more futuristic theme. This began the "Future Era". Future Era At a very random time and date, Leouch decided to join Generox, the Doge fed base at the time. He arrived, with all of the doge's mouth gaping with awe. He gave a short speech and gave each member there a personal word or two, such as telling Duskens that he was doing great at leading. After that, he hasnt been seen or online since. Personality and traits Leouch was very kind and forgiving. He often made jokes with his doges, such as saying "Your demoted... to the next rank!". However, he often became stressed over constant threats from jeter, and quit many times because of it. Some doges lost their trust in him after his continuous leaves, but most forgave him. He also loved to spend as much time as he could with Doge federation, sometimes sacrificing the time that he needed just to say hi. Equipment Leouch often used a Luger or MP40 to kill opponents, and stated multiple times that he wasnt the best at swordfighting. He also used a motorcycle nicknamed the "Leitercycle" as a way to get around instead of slow moving panzers. He also has a pet seal, which leouch had stated saved him in many situations. __INDEX__